bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackie's Tower
REMODELING! dont mind me..... The Desert Joaquin's area of new Las Noches is quite literally, a desert. It is vast and empty, and keeps a constant warm temperature with a very dry climate. Lots and lots of rocks and mountains cover the entire area, and if you dont know where you're headed, you're probably gonna get lost. Everything is set up on the farthest edge of the desert, requiring quite a bit of traveling to get to. This is to keep the minor stragglers out and to make the visitor have to WANT to be there in order to bother Jackie. The Arena Just outside of Jackie's house is an arena that was constructed by Commander Black. Joaquin had originally planned for a larger arena, modeled after the Roman Circus Maximus, but Black knew Jackie better than that, and now this exists. It is large enough to seat the full Second Arrancar Air Wing, and then some, and holds the games that Joaquin ever feels like holding. Mostly, it is a coliseum, but races and music can also be hosted here. The Slums This is where the Fleet Arrancar stay. The housing is packed, as there are too many of the Numeros to house comfortably. Each room is about the size of a prison cell or walk-in closet, with the intention that the Arrancar would spend more time training than sleeping or otherwise fucking around. Jackie's House Having lost pretty much all of his Fraccion, Joaquin saw no reason to rebuild a full-blown tower. Instead, he only had a house erected (hehehe) that was just big enough to hold himself and a couple Fraccion if ever he recruited any more of them. It is a simple, two-story house that has very little inside. He spends most of his time on the porch or the brewery or the factory anyway, so the house is mainly only used for sleeping and eating. It has a porch out front with a rocking chair, and Joaquin's motorcycle is always parked at the side of the house. Basement The Brewery. Not much to see here except all of the barrels of Jackie's homemade shine. This is where Robot works, making the booze and eventually retiring to the first floor, usually in front of the TV on the couch. Lower Basement The factory. This is where Joaquin makes his robots, as well as whatever other ideas are currently running through his head. Current Residents: Robot, Tenn, Cookie Robot: The first of Joaquin's mad creations Currently, he goes by the name Robot and is Joaquin's most trusted companion. He enjoys juice boxes and cartoons, as well as wandering around and neglecting his duties. He can often be found in the brewery, but will take a stroll around Las Noches once in a while also. Purpose: The Brewery Tenn: Joaquin's combat replacement since advancing to the rank of Espada Tenn is named as such due to his stats. He is deadly loyal to Joaquin and does nothing other than his intended purpose. His voice is always calm and clear, and he has a higher vocabulary than Joaquin does. Purpose: Hakuda Training Stats: Record: 0-1 HAN: 10 '''REI: '''1 '''HAK: '''10 '''SEI: '''1 '''BUK: '''10 '''HOH: '''10 Cookie: The butler of Joaquin's tower. Cookie is Joaquin's mostly silent butler/cook. He can make any kind of food you can think of, with the proper ingredients. '''Purpose: '''Cooking, cleaning, welcoming guests, accomodating guests Category:Espada Tower Category:Las Noches